


Toki Wo Tomete

by Martuu



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong estaba triste. Porque la SM los había separado a los cinco, y él ya no sabía cómo vivir sin Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toki Wo Tomete

**Author's Note:**

> Para [Mizoromi](http://mizoromi.livejournal.com) por su cumpleaños. Escrito en base a la [tabla Rock](http://community.livejournal.com/lajugueteria/18884.html) de la comunidad de LJ [La Juguetería](http://community.livejournal.com/lajugueteria).

Mientras Junsu y Yoochun sabían sobrellevar el hiatus del grupo a base de reconfortantes caricias y besos furtivos en medianoche, Jaejoong se sentía solo y triste como jamás había estado. El corazón roto de no recibir ya la droga que le permitía vivir, respirar, reír y disfrutar. El siempre alegre y hablador Jaejoong, el que cocinaba tarareando una canción, el que dormía entre miles de almohadas y recibía el sol de las mañanas con una sonrisa, ahora no era más que una sombra de su pasado. Sin amigos y sin amor. Cuánto envidiaba a Junsu y Yoochun, que al menos podían dejarse llevar por los senderos de sus sentimientos y olvidar por un momento los problemas que SM les causaba.  
   
Pensó en Yunho y Changmin. _Sobretodo_ en Changmin. Ellos aún tenían contrato con SM, pero dudaba que estuvieran en mejores condiciones que los otros tres. Yunho estaría volviéndose loco, quizás por no tener nadie a quién regañar o de quien preocuparse ya. Changmin era dulce y tranquilo, no causaría ninguna molestia al líder, así que se preguntó a qué dedicaría Yunho su tiempo. Hasta el momento habían habido algunas complicaciones para comunicarse con ellos dos, así que todo se basaba en especulaciones y deseos de que todo estuviera bien donde sea que la SM los tuviera.  
   
De seguro Changmin seguiría estudiando japonés religiosamente en la mesa que todos solían compartir. Y seguro seguiría dejando los restos de su comida para que el siguiente miembro que tuviera intenciones de utilizar la mesa (ahora sólo podía tratarse de Yunho) limpiara lo que él había ensuciado.  
   
Se le encogió el corazón de pensar en él. A Jaejoong no le importaba limpiar las migajas o retirar el tazón sucio que Changmin dejaba luego de estudiar, a ninguno de los cuatro en verdad. Con una sonrisa, recordó cuando alguno de los cuatro lo acusaba en broma de dedicarse sólo a sus propias cosas y no ayudar en lo que a todos les correspondía. Entonces Changmin fingía lamentarse por ello con una risa y afirmaba _“Prometo esforzarme de ahora en adelante”._ Nunca lo hacía, por supuesto, lo cual lo hacía más adorable aún.  
   
Ahora, la mesa que Yoochun, Junsu y él utilizaban siempre estaba limpia. Ya no quedaban rastros físicos de Changmin por ningún lado.  
   
Jaejoong pasaba los días encerrado en el hotel, comiendo apenas, tonteando un poco en su computadora, alguna que otra vez fumando o tomando soju… Sin hacer nada importante o que en verdad le divirtiera. Lo único productivo en que gastaba su tiempo, quizás, era en escribir canciones. Decían que la tristeza ayudaba a componer, y Jaejoong no era la excepción. Cada lágrima derramada encontraba su reflejo entre las desordenadas palabras que llenaban una hoja suelta, que con suerte luego se convertirían en melodía.  
   
Todas las noches escribía algo_. _Porque todas las noches pensaba en Changmin.  
   
Jaejoong solía también escuchar de forma religiosa “Toki wo tomete” cuando Yoochun y Junsu dormían, y todo se trataba de él y la canción enredándose de mágicas maneras. «_Quiero detener el tiempo / Y permanecer a tu lado por siempre / Miro hacia el cielo y pido un deseo / Mientras uno las brillantes estrellas una por una / Termino teniendo la imagen de ti._»  
   
Se dormía abrazado a una de las tantas almohadas que lo rodeaban, mientras el estribillo de la última canción que habían grabado juntos resonaba suavemente en sus oídos, trayéndole gratos recuerdos de esa época donde aún todo estaba bien, y _quizás_, un poco de la esencia de Changmin. Aquella que le inspiró esa y todas las estrofas de la canción, además de unos sentimientos tan intensos en medio del corazón.


End file.
